


Something I needed

by ChizuSmolSquared



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Consent, Double Penetration, F/M, Heat Sex, Masturbation, Naga, Object Head, cute fluff and also porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChizuSmolSquared/pseuds/ChizuSmolSquared
Summary: Cam goes out to the jungles to refine her photography techniques and finds a mysterious stranger among the trees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a birthday present for a friend!

It was good for her to get away from the city, Cam says to herself. Couldn't stand to be in a cramped place like that. Couldn't grow as an artist, at least. Taking photos of landscapes with buildings and skyscrapers, of strangers passing by isn't what she needs right now for her body of work. 

That's what she tells herself when she finds herself stuck inside her large tent while a torrential rain goes on outside. The water smacks against the roof and threatens to upend her living quarters if it gets any worse. Luckily, she had the time to pull inside any sensitive equipment - and her shoes - and there's only time to wait. 

She pulls open the cover for the window slit to show the clear plastic view to the outside. She could *feel* the wetness cling to her skin despite being indoors. She just hopes the humidity doesn't mess with her internal workings too much. Her pupil turns red, flashing record for a little while to watch the rain pass on by, for journaling purposes. She catches a glimpse of something moving outside. Some unfortunate animal caught in the rain just like she was. Idly she hopes it finds shelter soon and pats the window cover back closed. She turns in for an early sleep.

\-------

Sometime during the night, thankfully, the rain had moved on to another part of the jungle and the trickling water starts to seep down into the soil. Cam stretches and takes a peek outside. Conditions were not ideal -there's a substantial amount of mud and possibly deep puddles littered around her campsite - she should make the best of the situation and find something out there to photograph. Shuffling on larger boots and taking care to get her waterproof clothing, she sets out with another day notched in her belt with the hopes of catching something grand. 

The wild and natural settings of the jungle was honestly breath taking. The added results of the water clinging on to petals and leaves were perfect for a 'fresh' take on the setting too. Her shutters click with every photo taken, being sure to take brightness and focus into consideration. The sharp reflection and refraction of light through the drops glitter and shine even on the upper leaves above her.

She climbs a few branches of a smaller tree to get an overhead view and hopefully a nice composition of just underneath the arboreal canopy when she sees a long and winding imprint on the soil a few dozen yards away from where she stood. Even from this height, the impression is massive; bigger than any snake she's seen, books or in real life. 

Carefully, she slides down the trunk and heads over to investigate, mud still clinging tight to her soles. When she arrives, the track sinks quite a bit deeper than the surrounding area, winding and crushing the grass underneath. She notes that even a small stream is starting to form within the channel created. She shudders to think there's a giant snake wandering around this jungle - not even the guides mentioned that sort of thing. And this is the stuff of legends!

A few quick snapshots to preserve the discovery (with her own foot next to it for scale) and she looks along where it went. Does she dare try to track it? She's definitely seen her fair share of snake monster movies and they don't turn out well for the folks who make first contact. She rationalizes she'll just have to keep her distance then, and starts walking alongside the track, heading where the grass bends forward. 

The trek lasts long after the sun passed the mid-point in the sky and since the beginning of the journey, the woods have gotten denser and darker. Not as fully prepared as she hoped to be for this sort of adventure, she starts to wonder if she should head back before darkness falls.

Before she could continue the thought, she instinctively ducks behind the foliage when she hears a rush of *something* slide by - something large. 

She swallows. It settles near her, and within line of sight. A large tail slides into view and her breath stills. Her pupil turns red as she starts to record. Slowly she turns her head to follow the length of the tail, hoping to find the rest of it (hoping it isn't trying to find her).

There's a shadow of something upright near the snake. It almost looks like... a person? Maybe someone native to the area... and just so happens to have a giant snake for a pet. Or it's a hunting partner. Before either of them can find her, she ducks back away from the possibly antagonistic duo and heads back to her camp. Jumping over the mud and roots, she tries her best not to trip up.

It was a miracle she managed to find her way back to her camp. It's already past dark by the time she comes home and the sensors thankfully work right on time for it to light the interior of the tent. She drags out her old study books about the biology of the region and a map of the area. Playing back the recording, the location seems to be at the base of the mountain a fair distance away from the camp. The area is not exactly thoroughly understood or surveyed so there very well could be something new to discover...

With renewed vigor, she hastily makes a list with some spare paper of what to pack for tomorrow and tries to get a head start on sleeping. It could be beneficial to wake up before the sun rises to make the most out of the day. She falls asleep against the raised cot and fails to notice the shifting sounds outside.

\------------

She wakes up before her alarm and sits upright on the bed. Hurriedly, she packs her provisions; If everything goes according to plan, she will return later tonight to go over her footage. A better glimpse of the snake would be *amazing* and who knows, maybe the person with it will be friendly. 

She hefts the backpack on her shoulders and secures the belts across her chest. Double checking she has zipped up the tent for the day, she retraces her steps back to the track and finds that it's been somewhat obscured already by detritus and other tracks. Nevertheless, she follows it as best she can back towards the base of the mountain. 

She returns to the area she found the snake just when sunrise hits - perfect for research. First being sure no one else is there, she looks around the area. Any signs of casual usage or even discarded materials would help understand more. She finds areas where the grass has been worn away, almost a path carved through repeated treading. There's no doubt that they've been through here.

Step by step, she travels around, not on the path - how foolish would that be - to see if she can get a better look, maybe a chance at the person's face. The dense foliage masks her walk as she settles into a comfortable spot. The path grows, at this point, into a small clearing where small fauna start to gather around. Boars and deer feed on the tall grass and root around the ground, unaware of Cam's presence. 

While the giant snake is her ultimate goal, she takes the opportunity to grab shots of the wild life, being sure not to travel closer than the ring of trees enveloping the area. Even if the search was a bust, this scenery is too cute to pass up. The deer slowly walk around with their children, grazing on the meadow. The boars bury their heads against the dirt, pulling up roots and small bits of food growing underneath the surface. She was almost immediately taken out of her reverie when she hears a squealing from one of the pigs and the other animals scatter into the woods, one jumping past Cam herself. 

She zooms her lense towards the source of the sound and watches the struggle within the grass. Chaff and dirt are thrown around, obsuring what was hunting such a large animal. It isn't long before the thrashing stills and the sounds die down. She shudders at the meaning. She ducks down, nearly lying flat as she sees the figure appears from the grass. Now in the full light, she sees him: dark skin and darker hair, naked and tall. Very tall as he rises up, higher than she's seen anyone stand. The snake's body loops and holds up the pig in its grasp for the man to inspect - but where is the head?

Try as she might, she doesn't see the head connected to the snake's body as its mass encompasses the whole of the fallen animal. She understands if the man had trained it to not eat its capture but judging from how snakes usually hunt, there would still be some indication of a bite or *something*!

The man starts to wander back towards the edge of the clearing, satisfied with the pet's catch and Cam couldn't help but follow from a safe distance. Thankfully the zoom lense is quite strong (even if she has difficulty dodging the odd tree on her crawl.) Something is off about his walk, she can't quite place it but he seems to be... hovering? She remembers to hit record as the grass starts to become less dense and she can maybe finally see-

No head? No feet? It didn't make any sense. She stops and zooms her view back out as she stays in a crouch. There never *was* a man and his pet snake. The man and the snake were one and the same. She remains still as the creature slithers away deeper into the woods, dragging its capture behind him. Her mind races - something appeared before her that only existed in legend and myths, something that rational people would say couldn't exist - she found a *naga*. Is she even prepared for this situation? A potentially dangerous encounter? She supposes she's just as much prepared as she would be finding a man with an impossibly large snake. Steeling her nerves, she follows the naga, now at a further distance until she comes across an area with an entirely different feel. 

It was a cave opening but items were stored outside: spear-like weapons and leathery sheets, likely recently skinned, hung out to dry. She dashes to the other side of the entrance and tries to find a better hiding spot. She can hear rustling from the inside, a chopping sound? Her hands chill slightly as one thought jumps to another. Her feet stay planted, fear starting to creep up on her.

As she hits record again, the naga slithers out, a slower pace than before. He carries a platter-like board with chopped meat piled onto its surface with him and sets it down nearby a hearth. Cooked meat? Spears? Leatherwork even - the naga isn't so far off from civilized as one would think. The fear drops and curiousity flourishes in its place. Were there others who taught him how to do this? This dwelling seems only fit for one occupant but who knows, maybe the inside is deeper than she thinks. 

The fire crackles with a slow burn as meat skewered onto thin branches are cooked. The smell is inviting for sure, even if she couldn't eat. She watches him, entranced by his features now that she can get a good look without distractions. He's a lot more handsome than she would have predicted - pretty eyes and thick lips, high cheekbones and bushy eyebrows. 

Does this cross over to oggling, she wonders as she stares down his naked chest, covered in dirt and faded scars. His arms are muscular and lean as they heft more wood into the fire. He's... definitely quite a specimen... She continues on and watches as the tail behind him slowly coils beneath him, providing support as he sits and cooks. Scales shimmer under the light in a beautiful rainbow of colours condensed into thin stripes when the rays hit them just right, all along the length of his snake half. And the length extends very far, several times the length of the human portion - makes sense for balance and locomotion.

The naga bites into the cooked meat and wasn't shy about the sounds of satisfaction. That mess of hair draped over his eyes, his mouth pulling apart the food, and the way the tail slinks and breathes; Cam could feel her vents starting to heat up and she's fully aware of the reason.

Before she could flush anymore, a tactical retreat is in order. She starts to back out of her position, hoping to tread further into the woods, until she snaps a root underneath her feet.

Her blood runs cold as the naga turns his head towards her.

She couldn't breathe. His eyes wouldn't leave her direction. Maybe if she stays still, he'll go back to what he was doing. 

Minutes pass and they're at a stalemate. The fire starts to die down. Her heart is thumping so hard, she's not sure *what* to do. Hands sweating and her legs shaking with the itch to bolt, she thinks maybe if she can do it slow enough, she can escape. Just as she's trying to gather the nerve to leave, a small wild cat, barely past a kitten, zooms beside her to make a grab at the meat. Snatching up the skewer and leaping over the now slightly burning embers of a fire, the cat draws the naga's attention away from Cam and she takes this chance to run.

Her legs ache with exertion and her lungs feel like they're ripping beyond their capacity. Fingers feel numb and cold from the terror down her sights. She zig zags across the jungle floor and hopes that he loses whatever track he could possibly sense from her. She returns to the camp well after dark and she huddled up in her bed, too scared to make another attempt to find him so soon. 

She runs the playback again: the swift motion of his head to full alert, eyes narrowing to slits as he stares down Cam without a blink. She won't leave home, not again, not for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam fondly recalls the Naga and then is promptly terrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nsfw in this chapter!

Days have passed since Cam had to retreat. She hasn't seen any signs of him following back to her camp, though the rustling outside at night has sewn a line of paranoia witbin her. Despite that, she's had time to calm down and think about what happened, what could have happened. Tracking him wasn't the brightest idea, especially at such a vulnerable time, regardless of her intentions. 

Quietly berating herself for indulging in such an invasion of privacy, she writes down what she has learned about him in the back of a notebook, previously used for writing journal entries that have since dwindled down to weekly updates. She scrubs through the visuals again, noting down particular marks on his form, identifying what species his scales looked similar to, pondering if she could ever communicate with him.

Her pencil taps against the paper recalling the scene of the hunt. Now that she understands what he is, the visuals of what happened feel more clear. The struggle, the upheaval of dirt and grass, tight constrictions around the prey's form that limit movement. Empathetic as she is to the boar's plight, she sees again in replay how the tail looped and pulsed, twisting to wrap around the body and immobilize. 

She pulls back to reality when she sees her notes start to spin off to aimless lines on the page before dropping off completely. Erasing the evidence of her distraction, she attempts to illustrate the features of the naga. She didn't particularly lean towards the drawing aspect of the creative arts but if she has the reference right there, it wouldn't be difficult, right? She's not going for total accuracy, only enough that she can get her thoughts down to the page.

She draws the curve of his face and the mess of hair on top; Cam couldn't tell if it was curly by nature or tangled from sweat and tussling. She finds his nose difficult to capture, but it's always difficult to get the nose right. His eyes though, she manages to hit the mark on her first try. the way they pierce with pin pricks of a pupil. His mouth, was the opposite: soft, full. Idly, she wonders what he would sound like if he spoke.

In a separate drawing, she attempts to draw a scale image, using herself as the rough size of a person. Context clues with the environment help with this one - how far he rises above the grass that reaches her chest, how long the tail dragged behind him as he sat upon it. Just standing comfortably, she estimates the naga to reach 7 feet in height and then at least 15 feet for his tail. Of course, can't tell if this is long or short for a member of his species but it *feels* nicely proportioned. 

She doodles a little figure of herself of where she'd measure up against him based on the rough calculations. He absolutely towers over her. She quietly slides her finger over the drawing of the naga and replays the stare. What if she hadn't gotten away? What if she moved and he pounced on her? She wouldn't have been able to get away, that's for sure. She would have been pinned down and wrapped up in that tail, holding her still and squeezing her tightly as he stared her down with those beautiful eyes. 

She feels a pang and a rush of excitement down below and she flusters herself out of the daydream. Too far, it's gone too far for today. 

Cam closes the notebook, flushed and embarrassed for her body's reactions - for thinking so intimately about a creature she's seen twice and would *definitely* not see her in the same light.

Out loud she remarks, "Well that's enough for one day," as if to give the moment its finality. 'That's enough brain, no need to go any further with this hot and bothered train of thought!' Times like these she wishes she had easy access to plumbing so she could give herself a cold shower.

\----------

But of course, forgetting about that thought isn't as easy as it should be. Her mind wanders back to it, late at night, not long after she's fitted herself to sleep underneath the sheets. Thoughts about the tight but constant squeezes that turn to rhythmic pulses around her wander back in her mind as she imagined herself lying helpless in his grasp. What if he wasn't as fearsome as she made him out to be? What if he was just as curious about her as she is of him? 

She twists her legs, feeling the familiar pangs and wetness accumulating between her thighs. Quickly she tosses off the sheets and leaves her pants and underwear to hang at her ankles - if only to avoid staining them. Fitting a towel underneath her for easy cleaning, she props her legs up and spreads them for herself. Slowly her fingers glide down across the lips, somewhat shocked at how excited she was already at just the mere thought of being constricted. She closes her shutter and brings up his face again. As she recalls the sounds of him eating, it wasn't hard for her imagination to reappropriate the noises. 

Cam dips her fingers into her entrance, imagining it's his tongue sliding around, exploring her insides. Tossing her head side to side, she grips the sheets with her free hand and pushes deeper. Has he mated with someone already? Would he understand foreplay or go straight to using her? A powerful surge strikes her core as she continues to meander down the line of thought.

Using her like a sleeve... In fantasy, that sounds great but could she take a rough fuck from a creature like that? Being held down by its coils, while thrusted upon like a sleeve, him slamming into her with the full force of his weight and strength behind it. She could already imagine the bruises and possible burns left behind by the grip. The stretch on her walls to handle his girth aching slightly in a pleasant way, the moans of someone who's never know to restrain himself, the-!

She twists and bucks as she reaches her climax surprisingly fast. Her whimpers taper from the ecstatic cry. Absently, she's thankful for the benefit of being surrounded by wilderness. She's left weak and drenched and somehow still wanting more. Her shutters open to see exactly how much of a mess is left on her fingers and the towel underneath her, blessing her forethought.

Wiping her fingers off and cleaning herself up with the other side of the towel, she gives herself one more thought of 'I wonder if he would cum too.'

\-----------------

After a week and a half since her last sighting, Cam hikes along the familiar trail and stops in her tracks. She sees the occasional lengthy depression in the soil like the one she discovered before, getting closer and closer to her camp. Her sense of thrill shrinks down from the looming sense of dread. Her skin prickles with fear once again. 'If he finds you, he will definitely eat you'. She retreats to her camp and looks around at her possessions and tools. If she really needed, she could pack up within a day and set up another camp further away. As much as she still wants to learn about the naga, it's definitely unwise to do so. She'll leave when the tracks start getting within an hour's distance and try to maximize the amount of daylight she can get to travel. 

Cam settles in for the night and makes sleepy notes about how to pack and in what order to make sure things go smoothly. She mutters quips and reminders not to forget certain things until she hears the familiar slither outside. She freezes. She didn't realize he would find her so soon. But with an encampment so strange within his territory (albeit on the outskirts of his territory), he'd be sure to investigate it. Was it her footprints? Did she leave a trail right towards her when she discovered his?

She sweats as the low light of the moon casts a faint shadow on her tent wall. The naga circles her. His hand grazes on the surface, noting how far it sinks in and pulls back. She watches as he makes several rounds, searching for an opening. In this moment, she's glad she never recalled him having claws... And after a while, he parts ways. 

The slithering sounds further away and makes way for the quieter sounds of the jungle. Still shuddering from the close encounter, she keeps still inside her tent until day break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam runs away and then returns to a pleasant encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More nsfw in this!

She couldn't pick up her belongings fast enough. All of the thingd she could hastily stuff into her bags, she tried, leaving behind whatever she wouldn't miss and starts to make her trek far away from the mountain. The heavy reminder of last night pushes the horndog thoughts out of her mind. The naga is a *wild creature*, not something that will sweep her off her feet and have his way with her in a sexual fantasy fashion - it will *eat* her given the chance.

Cam does her best to take the difficult paths, if she can handle it, for the first half of the day. It's less likely that she'll leave tracks and less likely that the naga will follow behind her. The chance is always there but perhaps it'll be unlikely for him to leave his habitat for one lone human.

Weaving between trees and climbing down cliffs, crossing downed trees as a bridge over rivers, and finding paths less traveled exhausts her. She's tired and beaten up and possibly insect ridden by the time the sun sets and she still doesn't think she's far enough. If she can make a rough shelter underneath the brush or large enough fans of leaves, it could give her enough camouflage to keep her safe for the night. 

The sweat seeps through her clothes and the cool air is such a relief to feel as she settles down underneath a large tree. The roots spread out and rise up creating almost a small craddle near the tree's base. Almost ideal if she can manage to fix it up. She gives herself a break and time to contemplate her next move. Sleep or keep traveling through the night? Most animals here are active at night, it'd be foolhardy to keep moving but what if the naga....

Her mind trails off as she leans back against the tree. Her head is just as tired as the rest of her with how much energy and adrenaline spent on getting here. Arms feel sluggish and she can barely lift her head up. Soon enough, she falls into a deep sleep. 

In the dead of night, the grass parts. Eyes stare out. He crawls and slithers. This is far, further than he's been before. His interests surpass beyond his territory. She is unguarded, unprotected, tired, vulnerable. He can see her in this darkness: a strange shape unfamiliar to him and yet, similar to him.

He draws closer, close enough to see her face. Unlike anything he's seen before with dark, hard shapes, a large eye, no mouth or nose. She is warm, and breathing. She has arms and hands like he does, a body like his but different. He's curious, extremely curious.

His breath, his musk, and the smell of the earth fills her vents and rouses her from her sleep. Shutters open and click slowly and wake up to see those eyes staring back at her. 

Her legs refuse to move, unable to from the long journey. She maintains eye contact with the naga. He hasn't attacked her. He had every opportunity to do so - a sleeping victim is easier to handle than a waking one, right? But that isn't enough to calm her down. There was nothing around she could use to protect herself if she needed it - and she prays she doesn't.

The naga stares and looks at her frightened form, curled up and tense like so many other creatures who encountered him. Most of those creatures, he'd make a meal out of them. All but this one. Interests conquer hunger tonight. He reaches out and she flinches. He reacts in turn and drops his gaze lower, to her hand. Her head follows to look at his. He reaches out again. She's wary, still tense, still worried.

He touches her. The surface is cold but it warms gradually the longer he holds it. He leans in close, her eye showing his reflection. He's intrigued and holds up her face with the other hand. She whimpers and throws out a "please don't hurt me". A plea that the naga doesn't understand. All the same, his grip is steady but not hard. She could barely read his expression as he intensely looks over her features. He prods at various buttons and runs his fingers over her vents which run hot in her flustered state. He does not let go of her hand.

His hand moves from her head down to her shoulders, pinching at the shirt and its softness. The hand glides, skipping over the fabric and over to her legs, where he feels the muscles twitch slightly. Cam asks, "Am I..? The first human you've seen?"

He looks over at her face again, curious as to where the voice came from. Fear leaves her as his actions shift from inspection to discovery as he feels her out. His expression softens as she relaxes. She yawns and rubs her head, still tired and sleep interrupted. He, again, searches for the sound. She points to the speakers, small and hidden away and he lights up. 

Maybe he's been wondering about her too. 

He lifts her arm and looks at them from all angles, The same with her legs now that he feels more comfortable looking in more detail. Her thigh, calf, foot, he's seen it before but not on creature so similar to him. He notes her sleepiness with her second yawn and settles her down.

He lets go of her hand, confident now that she won't run away and starts to climb up the tree, finding a low hanging branch to lay his coils onto. It takes a while with the sheer length of him but he almost daintily drapes over the thick branch and keeps a small watch over Cam.

She takes a pause to review what just happened.She almost laughs to herself. She could hardly believe that she was afraid of this naga not ten minutes ago when it was clearly trying to figure her out too. She pulls out the sleeping bag from backpack and suits up for a snooze on the jungle floor with a protector watching over her.

\--------------------

It isn't long until Cam starts heading back towards the base of the mountain, thinking it'd be more considerate to be closer to the naga's home if they were going to be friends (and to retrieve the things she had to leave behind. Even if it was for safety, she would have missed her cot frame). At least, she hopes it can be the beginning of a friendship. He follows her back, traversing all the difficult steps she thought she had been so careful to plan out with relative ease. He could even swim over the river with a few flicks of the tail. 

When she arrives to the ideal site, the naga helps drag some of her things back to it. Now that she feels more welcome, she allows herself to have more of an open plan to her living quarters, hoping to invite the naga to visit. She's careful to give him privacy and doesn't set up directly next to the cave opening but close enough that it wouldn't be a day's journey to reach it. 

The naga lets himself in occasionally to discover the different parts of Cam's life here. He plays with the zipper, understanding its mechanations and the strange noise it makes. He looks at the clothing tucked away in a basket and marvels at the different materials. He tries to put one on only to see it would not fit. Cam turns around and couldn't help but giggle at the attempt to wear pants. He watches her write and makes scrawled attempts of imitating, pushing several hard indents into the pages. She tries to tell him how each letter sounds but his voice doesn't seem adept for those syllables yet and she's can't exactly call herself a great teacher. Nevertheless, he seems interested in pursuing the written language.

And she would visit too, looking into the cave with his wordless permission. Bones were piled into a tidy corner and a small hearth dwells deeper inside. She sees assorted bowls and cups carved from wood left in corner beside the bones. The leather strips she saw outside were amassed into a nest like shape alongside furs and feathers definitely worn with use. He invites her to roll in it as he demostrates. Somewhat reluctant to lie down in it, she can't refuse those eager eyes. She lies down on the pile and finds it... comfortable! Surprisingly! She turns back to see the naga curling up in the nest happy to see she likes it too. She watches him gather water from a small river pouring from the mountain - perhaps melted ice from higher up? He tries to offer her food but quickly realizes the speakers couldn't possibly have space to insert meat, despite a few timid attempts.

The visits turn into stays as the two linger around each other more often and for longer periods. The atmosphere is friendly, comforting even to have company. He was lonely, she concluded, lonely and excited to see a possible friend. She, for one, is glad *that* was the result of their first in person meeting instead of the vicious impression her mind ran with. The naga is capable of compassion and care for someone other than himself - kind and considerate. intelligence without cruelty. And he has the cutest laugh.

\---------------

More often than not, the naga would stay overnight by Cam, curling up his entire length around the tent. Tonight, she invites him in to sleep. Admittedly, there's not a lot of room but after taking some time to shift the loose items and bits of furniture around, the naga could fit inside the tent completely, albeit with some bulges visible to the outside. With her bed shoved outside, for the most part, she makes do with a blanket and lying down on his coils. It's not half bad if she's honest - a little on the hard side but that's to be expected. 

The naga lies down beside her, watching that large eye and watching her pupil within. Cam couldn't help but take a small snapshot of how cute he looks beside her like this. Her vents heat up a little now that she thinks about their situation now, her on top of him and him lying next to her. It's a lot more intimate than she expected for them to become but she's very fond of that idea.

She brushes his hair out of his eyes and he gives a smile back -another snapshot there. He mimics the arm gestures, though Cam with no hair, he opts to rub against her arm instead, sending little tingles along the skin. She giggles and leans in to cuddle up. The naga has some semblance of warmth under his human half but the snake part is still cold to the touch. The coils shift underneath her and one of the thinner parts loop around her leg, aiming to share in some of her warmth.

She flushes slightly and the vents start to rush with more heat but she reasons it's their difference in temperature - the naga is trying to get warm. His arms circle around Cam's waist and pulls her in, clinging to her like someone would a blanket or a soft toy. The grip is steady but gentle. It wouldn't hurt to reciprocate, right? She lifts her free leg and hooks it on top of the seam between skin and scales and pulls herself closer. His hands slide slightly on her back, finding a good place to let them sit before tugging her to be chest to chest. 

Now her vents are working on almost full blast. So quickly this situation has gone from cozy to intimate and she feels like her heart is going to jump out if it goes any further. But she wants it to go further. His strength moves her to slowly grind against him - not exactly subtle about what he's trying to do. Her breath quickens as she feels a bulge form underneath her and between her legs. *Oh gosh*.

She stares back at him. He's shut his eyes and focuses on rutting against her. *Oh my gosh*. Her pulse is racing as her mind spins. This is happening? This is happening. I. I want it. I want this!

She moves her hand down to his waist and helps along with the grinding. She can feel herself getting wet as the bulge runs along her clothed entrance. Hurriedly, she pulls off her pants and underwear, letting them sit on her one leg looped by the coil and let's their intimate skin touch. Her lips slide across the smooth scales where the sex hides. He nuzzles along her head and he moves his hand down below to touch her. The anatomy is different from a female naga, but familiar. He runs his fingers against the edge and slips in, drawing a small moan from Cam.

She holds him close as his fingers push deeper into her, exploring her ribbed walls. They press and feel, seeing what differences there are between their species. She runs her head against his shoulder every time he pushes nicely against those nerves. He pulls out, finally getting impatient enough to want to start. He turns her over to her back and the coils shift again to keep her comfortable. His fingers dig between the scales where the bulge formed and pulls out a long cock from the sheathe. She couldn't help but zoom in on it - it's huge! And it's not even that hard yet! 

She's warm, she's hot to the touch as his hand pulls her legs towards him to keep her steady. He pushes the head against her entrance, smaller than what he's used to, and encourages her to loop her legs around him. She gasps as the girth stretches her. Not uncomfortably so - the toys she's used before were somewhat this size but dear God, having it be attached to someone else is a different matter. It slips inside her and pushes against her walls in a way that makes her whimpers and moan. Her hands scramble to wrap around his shoulders and neck as he finds a rhythm.

He thrusts, gauging Cam's reaction and his own pleasure. How much further could he push in? Cam is smaller than his previous mates and the difference in their bodies makes it difficult to push all the way in without concern. Nevertheless, he does his best, rocking into Cam's body and enjoying her rising body heat and the increase of her voice's volume. She pulls on his hair gently with every push. Her legs squeeze and her lips get wetter and wetter, allowing him to slip in faster and faster.

She mutters things he can't understand. He knows it's with pleasured enthusiasm with how her voice climbs when he thrusts up and her voice squeaks when he angles his hips. Her voice dips into a multitude of octaves, he would think she's singing.

"Oh please, oh God, keep going, yes - yes! Right there! Right there, you're amazing, you're so deep inside me!" In a way, Cam is blessed knowing the naga can't understand her - she could say any dirty thing and wouldn't get a negative reaction. She could suggest all sorts of things, admit her deepest desires and he wouldn't bat an eyelash. 

She whimpers at the power of freedom she wields and shouts as she thrusts down on him, "More, more! I want your cock deep in me! I want you to coil me up and restrain me! Squeeze me tight and hold me down - use me! Oh God, use me!" 

She gasps her yells and cries as the naga keeps going, faster. She begs for him to go deeper but he doesn't understand. He keeps going and going. She clenches around him in pulses and screams her climax. He finally pushes in one last time to finish inside. She's sure that their species are only distantly related to each other - cross breeding is an impossibility and revels in the hot trickling between her legs. It felt dirty like how her porn videos would end: a mess but everyone heaving with heavy breath and a subconscious want to keep going. She's also exhausted though and from the looks of it, so is he. Slipping out of her entrance, the cum spills out more readily - a mess she'll take care of later. Should come off with some water and a good rub, right?

He rubs his hand over her skin again, warmer than before and takes the comfortable chance to loop more of his coils around her, surrounding her in the safety of his muscle and scales. 

The pressure is even across her limbs. Secure and restrained, yet still able to move. He closes his eyes again ready to sleep and she lets her arm out to hold his shoulder. She whispers quietly, "Goodnight..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam has to leave but enjoys a few more days left of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big old nsfw in this chapter

Since then, encounters of that nature happened a few more times, more casually than the dead of night - sometimes in the woods up against a tree or beside a river bed in the grass. Sex was good, not a pressure. Not something that had to upkeep or forced to have when things were boring. It felt as natural as living here.

She also knew that she couldn't stay in the jungles for the rest of her life with this beautiful creature. The responsibilities and restrictions of man seem so distant from here but she knows it had to happen eventually. It's... going to be difficult leaving him, leaving his company, leaving his kindness, and the joy he brings. She toys with options as she rinses her clothes. Couldn't bring him back with her: no space on the plane, no space at home, practically a mythical creature - he'd be kept away from her. Couldn't stay here forever either: eventually she'll need to fix herself up in case she gets hurt or sick, the naga can't protect her forever, and she'll likely miss the comforts of modern society. 

The only real solution she could think of is making trips back here when she can afford it. It's a hard effort, on par with a long distance relationship without being able to talk in the meanwhile over the phone or online. 

After hanging up the clothes to dry, she breathes a sigh. In their time together, the naga hasn't really learned English but understood what certain words and sounds meant in combination with his own hand gestures. As he slinks up beside her, watching the water dripping from the clothes, she pulls him aside to break the news.

A mixture of several different explanations at least aids the naga in understanding what's going to happen: In three nights, I will be leaving for home. Far away.

His face falls and the small head tilt nearly breaks her heart. He holds her hand and with his free one, gives his reply: final night, special. 

She nods, holding back the lump in her chest as she mimics the gesture. She loops her arms around him in a tight embrace, already not wanting to leave. Attachment sending their roots to her feet but the next three days will be their happiest days before she goes. She hopes. She promises.

\---------------------

He pulls her into his cave as soon as day breaks and shows him the effort of his labour. The leathery pieces in his nest had various scratch marks on them that she never took notice of before. He holds one up and displays the practice he's been making with his letters and words. She marvels and her heart swells. Her fingers run along the grooves made into the hide. It took precision and proper force not to puncture it. Pulling away the scrap piece from her hands, he shows a large piece of hide, miraculously in one piece depicting an approximation of her likeness and her name underneath in his writing. 

She holds him tight, overwhelmed by the gesture as he moves to hang it up beside the hearth. Nuzzling him close, she thanks him in their combined language.

The next day, they spend the morning sleeping in each other's embrace. The sun peers in through the entrance opening and highlights their forms tangled together. He sits up, holding on to Cam as she rouses from her rest. He gives her a smile and helps her up for their next bit of fun. They stroll along the riverside and he points at the various fish swimming and staying near the river's center. She remembered that his food stores were low - it'd be nice to help out before she leaves. As Cam rolls up her pants and starts wading in the water, she wasn't having as much luck catching any but the naga would swim after the fish scared away by Cam's grabs. He would nab them himself, even managing to catch them with his teeth. It wasn't long until the fish piled up on the grass, good for several meals worth. Night soon passes and she dries off on the shoreline and the naga slides up beside her, fish scales still stuck to his mouth. She makes an attempt to wipe them off before he tries to rub his face against hers much to her joyful retaliation. 

She looks up to the sky from the riverbed, clear of trees and free from the canopy to see the stars shining bright. The two of them stare up as she takes a long exposure shot to watch the stars move.   
The final day has come and she takes this time to start packing up her things. It'll be easier to do it now rather than having to scramble in the morning half awake and the aftermath of this ~ special evening ~ the naga has planned for her. Surprisingly though, the naga hasn't come out to see her this morning. This goes on until the early afternoon when all of her things are safely packed away leaving nothing behind for when the morning arrives.

She hoists the packs with her over to the naga's cave; maybe there's something going on over there?

At the entrance, there were flowers littered about, small plants and large leaves from trees around here. Shiny and smooth stones were scattered amongst them and a sweet scent of juices from fruit was hinted at deeper inside. Curious and flattered at the arrangement, she settles her things down beside the mouth and steps in, calling out for him.

The closer she approaches, however she hears soft pants and grunts from the naga's voice. Concerned, she walks a little faster. It's dark inside, the light hardly traveling in due to the mid day sun. She nearly collides with him as his tail lies shuddering on the ground. She feels for the length and uses it to guide her towards him. The tail twitches to her touch and follows behind her slowly after her grazes.

It leads her to the pile of furs and curled skins the naga used as a bed where he lied sprawled out with an uncomfortable heat on his skin. His eyes shine in the dark, following Cam's movements with ragged breath. He sits up slightly and whines, embarrassed. She kneels down beside him, "Are you ok?" She gropes around gently, hoping to find nothing the matter. He breathes harder the more she touches him until he pounces on top of her, pinning her down. His face reveals a conflict, unsure but wanting.

She flusters and tries to piece together why she's on the ground, why is he so warm, why- He groans, shifting his weight over Cam. His tail moves in, curling around them. He nuzzles in closer, holding her tight, tighter than usual. "A..are... are you?... Her vents start to blow as his hands wander over her body and his whines taper softly.

Oh...

Ohhhh... Her face flushes and the rubs along her body start to work her up. The flowers, the scents - could they have been leading up to this? A presentation to a final night of passion? In that case, maybe she showed up a little too early for the show but that just leaves more room for aftercare in the end. 

She does her best to shift over to the pile of soft furs and let her hands wander around the naga's skin, hot to the touch and getting warmer as his head tries to bury into the crook of her neck. He nibbles and grinds against her as she hooks her leg around his form. The bulge feels big - bigger than it had been before. Maybe heat does something to a naga's body that makes it harder immediately. 

His hands swarms, pulling off her clothing as he had done before, discarding them close by. He moves his mouth over her, sucking gently at her skin. Down her neck, over her clavicle, flicking his tongue against her nipple and across her stomach. As he reaches her hips, he slips his tail underneath her body and hoists her to his mouth. Their lips kiss and his tongue presses against the rim. She whimpers loudly and tries to tilt her head back. 

He sucks and licks, the taste of her excitement soon coating his tongue and her entrance. He takes the wetness across the lips and spreads it down to the smaller ring of muscle. She tenses and panics slightly - is he really planning to do that? They hadn't done anything like that before during their previous encounters. She swallows, concerned and excited.

He flips her over and lets his tail wrap around her stomach and traps her arms in place. Her breath quickens as the grip tightens just comfortably letting her breathe. She realizes she's bent over with her ass towards him and flushes as his finger presses into the puckered muscles and presses in. She squeaks, unused to the intrusion but... it feels oddly nice. The finger enters and pulls back, letting her get used to relaxing around him, and then another. Abruptly, he slips out and pulls her ass cheeks wide, as if admiring the view.

Her fingers flex as she hears a wet noise behind her. He's taking out his cock and it's *slicked up already*. Closing her shutter, she lets the audio start recording this special night for later usage.

He grinds it against her ass... but she also feels it... below sliding over the lips? Wh-what's this?

He slides them back and grinds up against her. As their fluids mix, he positions both(?!) cocks to her entrances. She almost stutters for him to wait before he pushes in.

The cock slips in easily into her pussy but her ass proves slightly resistant. She twists in his grip, panting heavily in strain as the cock keeps trying to push in. H-he's so wide - she never imagined she would take him like this..! She moans as he pulls out and thrusts again, pushing harder to make sure he can be flush against her.

Her pitch runs high before finally the cock surpasses the threshold and slides all of him inside her. Gasping and sputtering moans, she cries out, "A-a-ahhhhh...." Both of them fill her so well as he stays still inside for a while. Maybe he's letting her get used to him or just enjoying the pulses and squeezes around his cocks.

After a moment has passed, he draws back and thrusts into her, drawing a guttural moan. She could feel the cocks rubbing against the thin layer between them and loving every moment of it. He sets a pace and tightens the coils around her legs and body every time he thrusts. Gasping and groaning, Cam's mind wanders to her dirtiest talk and murmurs under her breath to keep going, keep using her. Her body is his to ravage and take, just keep fucking her. 

Even just whispering it makes her hot and bothered, her precum drenches her thighs and providing more than enough lubricant for his thrusts as he pounds deeper, stretching her walls. "Oh God," she yells out, "oh God yes keep going!"

He buried himself deep inside and she could feel the rush of cum filling both parts of her. The cum slides out of her as he continues pushing, literally using it as further lubricant. He's not just content to complete inside her but he wants to do it *as many times as he needs*. The thought makes her shiver and her legs shake under the pressure of him bouncing on top of her. Slamming his weight down, she feels him fill her over and over, cum dripping down her legs in steady streams. Her pupil rolls up as she feels her own wave of pleasure rise up repeated. Every time squeezing more of his pleasure out.. She grows increasingly sensitive until he prepared for his final climax. His hands clench against her and he buried himself one more time; a final spurt to cap off his stamina.

Still held in position, he pulls out and watches the cum pour out of her entrances. Exhausted, she can barely feel her limbs under the tight grip. His senses slowly come back, no longer aching for pleasure. Finally, he undoes his coils, letting her rest on the nest. She pants, dazed and overwhelmed, muscles tense from the exertion but overall extremely satisfied. Definitely can say that was the best fuck she's had... ever.

She looks over to the naga holding her hand and loosely curling around her with gratitude in his eyes. He gives a soft nuzzle and gestures that maybe she should rest before she leaves. Cam nods in agreement and makes a mental note to have a wash in the river before she gets to the airport.

\----------------

The morning light starts to shine through the cave and hits Cam. She groans and stretches, feeling comforted by the tail surrounding the two of them. The naga clings onto her sleepily and murmurs softly. A few final snapshots of this adorable face and she'll have to go. "Hey, heyy.... I have to go now..." His hair is a bigger mess than it usually is and his hands barely loosen up as she tries to drag herself off. She's going to miss this.

His hands finally drop off her as she tiptoes out and feels the refreshing air and sunlight on her. Her clothes are a mess but her pack is where she left it yesterday and the river is close by. She remembers the sticky mess across her legs and stomach and pretty much everywhere. Pulling out a towel from her pack, she walks over to the shimmering river and steps into the cold water. 

She winces at the temperature but it's not like it'll get warmer any time soon. The chill encompasses her and it takes a while for her to get used to the water as she scrubs and wipes away the residue. She won't have to tolerate hot weather and torrential rain, mosquito bites and brutal humidity. She won't get to feel his hands on her head or his cute laugh or feel his cool scales on a warm day. 

Her breath hitches and her heart sinks. She'll definitely come back, as soon as she can, as long as she can. She hears a small rustling and turns to see the naga had followed her to the river. He slinks into the water with a slight shiver, clearly unused to dipping in this early. His tail winds around Cam's legs loosely and as he stands tall above her, he leans down and gives her a small kiss on her lense. Even without recording, it's a sight that will be forever burned in her memory.

She sobs and throws her arms around the naga wishing she had a mouth to kiss him back. Nuzzles and hugs will have to do as they tussle one last time in the water.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home is a bummer.

The trek to the airport was long and tedious as she already laments returning back to the city. The air-conditioned building and fast walk treadmills make the entire flight back feel like a motionless dream. Before she knows it, she's back home. She steps off her shoes in the apartment and drops her suitcase by the door before lying down on the bed with her backpack still on. 

She's home but home feels distant and confined. Home feels a comfortable numbness. 

Rolling over, she shuffles off her backpack and starts to take out her things, perhaps to retrieve a few memories she didn't get a chance to record. Her clothes had a fine musk of dried mud, even after washing them down at the river. She sets aside her tools and notebook and fondly remembers all the sort of lessons they did together. 

The pack, though, still had a compartment that bulged out even after everything else is accounted for. Unzipping a small pocket to the side, she pulls out a small roll of leather. Within it was... a small approximation of herself and the naga cut into the material. Below it were scrawled letterings much like before with the portrait of her but underneath was her name... and his. 

She squeezes the illustration tightly as she rolls against the bed, heart both soaring and heavy with want. She'll come see him again. She'll come see Ray again soon.


End file.
